


Asmodeus’ Children

by SparkandSmile



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Suicide, again not graphically or anything, like not graphically or anything but people do die, people die, several OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkandSmile/pseuds/SparkandSmile
Summary: Over the years Asmodeus has several children. He loses all of them. These are their stories.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Asmodeus’ Children

**Author's Note:**

> Asmodeus is a bad person and a worse dad. That’s not necessarily fully displayed here.

1\. Asmodeus’ first child is born when he is freshly fallen, when the word ‘demon’ does not yet exist, and more of his brethren join their ranks each day. This child is the closest to angelic of any child he will ever have, and she is loved and hated for it. The mortals of the time are far better acquainted with the divine and the damned than those born nowadays are, and so while the child’s mother is not particularly thrilled to be bedding a man other than her intended she knows better than to protest. When his first child is born, 9 months later, Asmodeus feels the closest to love he has since he fell from grace.  
His child is loved by her people as a child of the gods, so for the first years of her life he spares her little thought as he slowly carves out a place at the top of Edom’s hierarchy. It is not until the last blush of childhood has left her that he finds himself checking on her again, only to discover she is promised to be married, and to a Nephilim of all creatures. Asmodeus knows well the love of the angels, and is unwilling to sacrifice his only child on their altar, only for her to be told she is not enough.  
He ventures back to the mortal realm, intent on taking his daughter home, and is deeply angered when she refuses. She is in love with the Nephilim and will not leave her. Unwilling to allow such a thing to go ahead, but unable to change his daughter’s heart, Asmodeus curses her to sleep until her love dies. 5000 years later and she still has not woken. Asmodeus learns love is a weakness not to be underestimated.

2\. Asmodeus’s second born is birthed in a time when more warlocks and demon blooded creatures than ever before or since walk the earth. Xe are intensely curious and Asmodeus finds himself taking a far more active role in this one’s life, determined not to repeat past mistakes. He teaches xem the dangers of the angels, and of the power inherent in their bloodline. Xe grow stronger every day, and xeir warlock mark, pitch black wings, leads to some of the few times in Asmodeus’ new demonic life where he feels happy. Watching his child learn to fly he allows himself to hope that this new life will not destroy him. Ultimately however his presence in his child’s life is his undoing.  
The Angel’s take note of his presence on earth and notice the large amount of Cambion walking the earth. Angered they wait until Asmodeus is in his realm and send a flood to wipe the earth clean of all but the Nephilim.  
Asmodeus’ child chooses to try to use xeir magic to hold back the water that threatens xeir village and those who inhabit it, but is ultimately overcome and falls, first to exhaustion, then to the water. Asmodeus learns to take pride in nothing but himself.

3\. Asmodeus does not have another child for many years, until he is made aware of the troubling developments in the mortal realm. Children may no longer be something he desires, but he will be damned all over again before he lets the Angels have the upper hand, and their new breed of Nephilim is exactly that. Unwilling to put more energy into this than is required, he journeys to the mortal realm, impregnates the first woman he sees, and waits just long enough to see his son born hale and hearty before returning to his realm. It is not until 200 years later that he returns to the mortal realm, and even then only because he is curious to see why his get is summoning him.  
Upon arrival his son immediately attempts to stab him, and Asmodeus finds himself amused and impressed enough by the boy’s spirit to not immediately kill him for his trouble. Instead he finds himself talking to the boy, the first time in centuries that he has had a conversation with one of his children. What he learns is upsetting. Apparently his child has been taught to hate himself in a way the other two never had, had learned from the Nephilim that his demon blood rendered him unclean in a way that could only be cleansed with his father’s death.  
This is the first of his children that Asmodeus kills himself, breaking the summoning circle with no small exertion of power, and putting an end to a life of misery. This is his only child whose name he does not know. Asmodeus learns that power is not enough.

4/5. Asmodeus’ fourth and fifth children are twins, a boy and a girl, and this time he knows to involve himself in their lives enough to ensure the Nephilim don’t get their hooks into them. So the children are raised by a terrified mother and an absentee father, who is cruel when he is there, and who they strongly suspect to be behind the murders of several newcomers to their town, who are all strangely tattooed and who tend to die in increasingly gruesome ways.  
When the twins are 30 they realise that they are not aging and, fearing both their father and the townsfolk, they flee into the night, muttering spells they created themselves to hide their presence from trackers.  
All this proves to be in vain however, as having left their village they find themselves beset by strange tattooed men and women, and dragged before a court of law, to answer for their supposed crimes of murdering Shadowhunters. The boy, sensing what is to come, pleads guilty to all crimes, but claims his sister knew nothing. He is executed and his warlock’s marks mounted on a wall. 7 months later, having executed those who killed her brother, his sister follows, finding herself unable to live without her other half. Asmodeus learns cruelty is not enough.

6\. Asmodeus once again decides to detach himself from his children’s lives, this time staying long enough to ensure the mortal woman is pregnant before leaving back to his realm, fully intent on not leaving for another few centuries. Which is why he is so surprised when after a few decades he feels the passing of yet another of his children. Intent on discovering who would interfere with his child he returns to the place where his child was born, and is angered to feel the presence of his brother.  
Going to confront him, Azazel appears intolerably smug as he informs Asmodeus that he had sired an ifrit, a demon-child without magic, and so Azazel had taken it upon himself to tidy up the bloodline before word got out. After all, the king of Edom could hardly be known to have a powerless whelp.  
Despite burning with anger inside, Asmodeus is forced to thank Azazel, whose smug demeanour only grows as he encourages Asmodeus to do his duty and sire another child. Azazel leaves and Asmodeus learns blood guaranteed nothing.

7\. Magnus is perfect. Asmodeus is present in his life from birth, but always from a distance, holding himself back from loving him. He feels when his power is unlocked, and what power it is, and his warlock mark manifests itself.  
When Magnus’ mother dies, by her own hand, he readies himself, and when his son’s stepfather tries to drown him he reaches out to guide him to do what must be done, and when his son makes the man burn he convinces himself the pride he feels is in himself for creating such a powerful boy.  
Now his son has some grasp on his own power Asmodeus returns to his own realm and rules for centuries before returning to earth to see his son, now that he had reached an age few of his children managed.  
His son is burning himself up, trying to save even those unworthy of him, and Asmodeus is forcibly reminded of his child from so long ago. Unable to stop himself he approaches his son, shows him the eyes they both share, and leads him to Edom. Together they rule the realm unchallenged, and Asmodeus learns to rely on their shared blood to tie his boy to his side. Which is why he lashes out so cruelly when, the next time they are on earth, his son announces his intent to stay.  
His anger is proven ineffectual when, instead of breaking beneath the storm in Asmodeus’ words, he banishes him to Edom, unable to return for centuries.  
When his son returns to him, and Asmodeus learns it is for the love of a Nephilim he rages inside. But externally he is calm, and offers his son an impossible choice, which he promptly takes.  
When his son’s paramour comes to him, offering him anything, he is reminded that surprises can be a good thing too.  
He separates the two, and comforts himself with the knowledge that sooner or later his son would give in to him, would return to his side in heart as well as body when his son instead learns the truth and banishes him to limbo Asmodeus is reminded of what he had learned so long ago- that love is a weakness one should not underestimate.


End file.
